bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0
Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 is a topic made by Philipnova798 on August 30th, 2007. Following the failure of the original Philipnova798's Comic Factory released a few months before. The Series has more then 100 comics from seven different authors (Phil, Blade Titan974, Skorpyo, Rogwiz, The Bohrok Lord, Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba and Toa of Matrix). Comic History For a list of released comics, see List of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Comics. Before Comic Factory 2.0 Before the second version of Comic Factory, Philipnova798 made three extremely noobish comics that were terrible in quality. He called these comics noobish, to say the least. These three comics were mistake ridden in nearly every panel. But in April of 2007, he opened up Philipnova798's Comic Factory (the original comics). These comics closed after being revived on July of the same year. A month or so later on August 30th of the same year, Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 was born. First season The first season is regarded to some (including the author himself) as poor in terms of quality; especially in the early comics. These comics often had mistakes in them, such as missing text, misplaced characters, and other oddities that made them look rather bad. But midway during the first season, the comics began to improve in quality somewhat. With fewer text errors then the earlier comics. It was also during this period that co-authors were being hired. Thus came along Toa of Matrix, Sharnak and one of the author's best friends, Skorpyo. The first season ended in June of 2008 with a comic focusing on the male characters getting stranded on an island. Nevertheless, most comic makers like Tavakai, Rangan Mercenus and Nuparurocks phrased the first season's humor, which had many different forms, like Venom revealing that he was found passed out on a street at the end of a comic. Tavakai meeting a knock off studio's cast after getting poor directions from Yoda. Ronald McDonald getting teleported into Phil's Studio. A zombie attack started by a rabid Larry and Japanese Barney, among other things. Season two On August 30th of 2008, the comics started season two off with an anniversary comic as well as two other comics. These were a big improvement, although they followed the footsteps of their season one companions. It wasn't until the fourth comic in the season that the comics shaped up quite a bit. With backgrounds made by co author Blade Titan974, and GIMP used for 's insanity]] effects. The second season used effects more then the previous season (which is to say, the first season used no effects whatsoever). Though effects weren't used a whole lot due to schedule conflicts. Later, along with Blade, Rogwiz, Vahi786 and Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba joined co authoring the comics, also midway through the second season, the comics were temporarily halted due to family problems. They started up again soon after. The second season also went through a major change with the inclusion of Xaniskit to replace the original format of mixed sprites. Which was explained as a side effect of time traveling. The change to Xaniskit has been met with mostly, if not universally positive replies. Season three Season three (known as Season Trois *Canadian-French for Three*) is set to be the final BZPower season of the series and is set for release in late August/early September, mainly due to several changes being made to the characters and other aspects as well as Attack of Dr. Madness' production and real life. More noticeable changes include: *Phil's Purple-red is changed to Brown to better match his appearance in Nuparurocks' Comics. *Steve, Tren Krom and Sir Pickles' Yellow tones are changed to Lemon Yellow, Gold and yellow-green, respectively (Pickles' red is also darker as to avoid being compared with Jaller) *Mr. Zimmwad's green armor is darker. And his intelligence is increased. *Stanley's stagehand outfit is a different shade of tan, and also fully colored to look more like a suit. *Dawn, May, The Barraki, General Grevious and Darth Vader will get customized sprites to better match the Matoran and Toa characters. *The Backgrounds have changed to become more tolerable to the eye (First seen in the 2009 Holiday comic). *More use of GIMP for several effects and poses. *Characters and Panel sizes are enlarged. Also starting in this season is the inclusion of a Computer modeling program known as Blender, which will be used to make several Backgrounds. Characters Main & Major cast Upcoming Characters: GSes, PGSes, and minor characters For more information on the GSes, PGSes, minor and recurring characters in this series, see here External Links *The comics on BZPower Category: Comics Category:Studio Comics Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0